


钝器伤

by akira89



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Good time (2017）
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, M/M, What Have I Done, sorry mom and dad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Connie/Patrick拉郎，斜线有意义我只是想说服我朋友：如果罗伯特·帕丁森和克里斯蒂安·贝尔做爱的话，会很色情，十分色情
Relationships: Connie Nikas/Patrick Bateman
Kudos: 4





	钝器伤

“还差一点就够了。”

“你当我是什么，提款机？去哪变出钱给你？”

“总有上次托尼介绍的活，不是吗。”

帕特里克打开门。“你是谁？”他问眼前的瘦高个。

男人没回答，侧身挤进房间，对着落地窗外的风景吹了声口哨。帕特里克把门摔上，跟着他走进客厅，在发现白色地毯被 泥泞 的板鞋摧毁后第二次萌生想要将瘦子那双脆弱的长腿折成两半，看着断掉的骨头从皮肉中 探 出的想法。“你最好告诉我你是谁。” _否则我就得在_ _新地毯上_ _终结你那可悲，一无是处的_ _人_ _生了_ ，帕特里克想。

“不是说嫖客都不喜欢知道他们‘快餐’名字的吗。” 瘦子回答，继续打量着房间，像是地铁里老鼠般，鼻尖抽动，耳朵高竖。

他妈的。

“你是 **康妮** ？”帕特里克手握紧，指甲在皮肉上掐出痕迹“一个闻起来像在大麻和酒精里游过泳的蛆虫？该死，我要把托尼的脚趾一个接着一个地敲碎——”他微微颤抖，阴茎因为这种暴力的想法而变得兴奋起来。

瘦子挑眉，开始脱掉牛仔裤，答：“没错，我是康尼。卧室？还是就在这？可以不拉窗帘，不过你得多付点。”他把脱下的牛仔裤挂在（昂贵的意大利设计师）沙发上，下身只剩条洗得发白的灰色内裤，阴茎形状若隐若现，比帕特里克的长。很多。

帕特里克使出他在镜子里练习过无数次的完美微笑。“我不是基佬。”

康妮、不，是 **康尼** ，发出与他外貌不符的笑声；那笑声应该属于 某 个赢得 ‘ 归乡舞会王子 ’ 称号的明星四分卫，而不是个嗨到找不到自己脚的毒虫。他走近了些，把帕特里克逼到背靠墙壁，继续笑着，露出雪白犬齿。“这是托尼提到的情趣吗？你喜欢性虐？幻想着被强奸？” 康尼问，温暖的呼吸碰洒在男人鼻尖上。

“不，我——” _通常都是施虐者_ ，帕特里克想说，却被康尼的行为堵了回去；瘦子张嘴，咬住帕特里克的侧颈，让他痛到大叫出声。 _我得杀掉他，把四肢丢到海里喂鱼，头骨做成酒杯，再吃掉他的阴茎......这个贱人。_

康尼把帕特里克的咒骂当成了对自己工作的赞许，松口，跪下来，解开男人裤链，把帕特里克的阴茎从CK内裤里解放出来。他用骨节分明的手圈住它底部，狠地一拽，在听到有钱混蛋发出又一声愤怒的嘶吼时倍感满足。“你知道我的牙有多锋利，所以别乱动，也别按我头、抓我头发，除非你愿意加价。”说完，康尼含住阴茎头部，开始吸它，舌头在铃口打转、舔舐。帕特里克把手搭在康尼头发上，想要抓住被漂白剂弄成稻草色的头发，听见瘦子吃痛 ， 低吼，漂亮的小牙 齿 紧紧地锁在一块。他将手指插进稻草堆，感受着康尼头发毛糙的质感。

_你知道我的牙有多锋利。_

帕特里克阴茎大了一圈。康尼感受到变化，吐出 它 ，嘴唇被口水 和前液 搞得亮晶晶。“看，你喜欢这个。”他拍打下帕特里克粉嫩、精致的阴茎“瞧瞧你现在有多硬。”

“如果你再打我一下，我会砍下你的手， 再 用它把你给呛死。”帕特里克说，为自己赢来了又一次拍打“操！”

康尼捡起不久前从帕特里克身上 脱 下的皮带，站起来，在手里掂量着金属扣的重量。“转过身来。”他命令。

帕特里克摇头，几撮棕色碎发挣脱发胶的束缚，落到脸前，让他看起来更年轻了，整个人跟个唱诗班里处子似的，薄唇微张，目光涣散 。

一声清脆响声将寂静劈成两半。

康尼用皮带抽打了帕特里克阴茎。 _这个疯子。_ 被抽打的阴茎软了下来，缩短，在康尼的巨物旁就像个玩具。液体从帕特里克眼角滑落，让他的长睫毛结成一块一块：上东区的公主开始抽泣， 向 施虐者求情。

“转过去。”康尼再次命令，这次言语里失去了笑意。

帕特里克听从了，缓慢转过身，手扶着洁白的墙壁。

“弯下腰。”

公主弯下腰，朝康尼展示着他可爱的屁股，因为美黑喷雾无法喷到而显得格外白嫩，像是剥了皮的荔枝。康尼再次挥舞皮带，在帕特里克左侧臀瓣上留下鲜红色的印记。 “这是惩罚。”他说，接着伸手，轻轻抚摸印记“而这是你刚刚听从命令的奖励。”

“这是哪个世界的逻辑——”帕特里克再次被暴力所打断，喘着粗气，用尽全力不大叫出声，不去满足康尼对富家公子的施虐欲。康尼又打了他几次，看帕特里克没反应，边再次将皮带丢在地上（ _这可是_ _爱马仕_ _，你这个混蛋_ ），抓住帕特里克柔软的棕发，将其往后拽，让上东区公主再次发出细小的哭声，脖子变得通红。“我要把你操个对穿，你这个富到流油，享受特权的婊子。”康尼宣布，将自己的阴茎推入帕特里克体内，硬生生地打开青涩的甬道。“操，真紧。”

帕特里克挤出几句死亡威胁，其中夹杂着软糯的呻吟。

“你得多学点下流话。”康尼将阴茎顶向深处。如果帕特里克再瘦些，康尼兴许还能将男人下腹部顶到变形：这可能性让康尼兴奋，动作变得更加残忍，几乎要把帕特里克的内脏给捣碎，把他变成一个康尼阴茎形状的飞机杯。帕特里克绝望地抓住墙壁，好像那么做就能让后穴里的巨物消失不见。康尼笑笑，拍打了下帕特里克红肿的臀部，享受男人因为疼痛而绞紧的穴，继续操着他，直到帕特里克哭着射了出来。

“现在派对结束了......”康尼说，加大拉扯帕特里克头发的力道 “你把钱都放在哪里？”

帕特里克还没有从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，舌头都收不回来，继续滴着口水。康尼啧嘴，重复了一遍问题。

“我会给托尼的。”帕特里克回答。

“不，不要通过托尼。直接给我。一万美金。”

“一万？我还以为是一百。”

康尼将帕特里克的头往墙上砸去。 “一万，如果你想活到明天。”他说。

“松开我，你这个混蛋！”帕特里克开始挣扎，但一个偏执的人力道是最大的；康尼再次把帕特里克漂亮的脸砸到了墙上，血腥味在空气中爆裂开来。

“钱，然后我们再来讨论松开你这件事...... 等等， 你失禁了？”

帕特里克边哭，边告诉了康尼自己 的 银行卡和保险箱密码。


End file.
